Shinya and Guren
Shinya and Guren is the thirty-first chapter of the manga series, Owari no Seraph. Short Summary Yoichi fires Gekkouin at Crowley, but Crowley catches the attack and is unharmed. Crowley, Chess, and Horn wait for the humans to attack for a second time and chat about their plan. Guren Squad attacks Crowley while Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad free the hostages in order to spew chaos. Crowley flings Shinya and Guren through a wall. Shinoa Squad notices Guren's in trouble and plans to assist him. Meanwhile, Mika slaughters the five vampires who joined him after they notice the fight at Crowley's domain. Long Summary Special Private Yoichi Saotome fires Gekkouin at the Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford however he catches the oncoming projectile with his bare hands. Utterly unharmed, he then flings it aside. Afterwards, the rescue team from the Moon Demon Company are forced to reconsiders their position. Yoichi tells his squad members that he recognizes him as the vampire noble, they'd first encountered on their way from Harajuku to Shinjuku during the previous vampire invasion. Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose and his team discuss what to do while Crowley, Horn Skuld, and the Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle wait patiently for them. The nobles speculate the humans are preparing an attack strong enough to wipe the three of them out or they have an entirely different objective on their agenda. Crowley decides to capture one of humans as a souvenir for Ferid. Then, both Chess and Horn mention they don't like Lord Ferid because he's devious and hard to predict, even for them. Crowley counters that there's never a dull moment with Ferid, then he orders them to ignore the grunts and grab one or two of their officers who look like they're knowledgeable. After much deliberation, Guren plans for his squad only, to confront Crowley. He orders Shinoa and Narumi squads to free the hostages in five minutes, in order to spew chaos while accomplishing their true objective as a diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. The moment that they hit five minutes mark, everyone are ordered to retreat to the Nagoya airport immediately. Then, Colonel Norito Goshi creates an illusion of about 200 soldiers on the ground, and the battle begins. Major General Shinya Hiragi and Guren attack Crowley to no avail. He negates their attacks at close-range and easily throws the both of them straight through a wall of Nagoya City Hall, which land them in their domain. Then Crowley, Chess, and Horn approach them. On the ground, Colonel Mito Jujo saw what just transpired to Guren and Shinya. She wants to assist Guren, but Goshi holds her back and tells her she would only get in the way, if she went up there. Then, Yoichi reports to his squad members that Guren is in trouble. When Special Private Yūichirō Hyakuya insists on rescuing him, Shinoa agrees but limits them to five minutes mark. She gives them specific instructions regarding their plan. In the sky, City Guard Mikaela Hyakuya is in a helicopter with the five vampire soldiers, who he'd ordered to accompany him to check out Nagoya City Hall. However, when they notice the humans attacking Lord Crowley's domain and attempt to call for reinforcements, Mikaela mercilessly and quickly slaughters each of them with one slash to their throats, as they weren't quick enough to defend themselves. Afterwards, Mikaela soliloquized that he'd finally found Yūichirō, Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 8